


take me into your loving arms

by lavenderlotion



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Established Relationship, Fluff, Future Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-13
Updated: 2019-08-13
Packaged: 2020-08-20 07:30:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20224129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lavenderlotion/pseuds/lavenderlotion
Summary: He laughs and laughs, wrapping his arms around Bobby's head and finally tangling his fingers into that messy, messy hair.





	take me into your loving arms

**Author's Note:**

> A little thing I randomly wrote up at work. I’ve thought about these two but I never dreamed of actually writing them, but it was fun!
> 
> Unbeta'd.

**** Stiles pushes through the doors of Beacon Hills High School, taking in the things that have changed in the last four years. Everything seems to be a little more worn, but the destruction that had plagued the building during his time in school is gone. He doesn't mean to be bitter, but something acidic climbs up his throat remembering every single time he'd nearly died inside these walls. 

Of course he's happy they finally settled the Nemeton, but he still hasn't come to terms with the years of hell he and his friends all had to go through. He doesn’t know if he ever will.

The lockers are a different colour. They've been painted burgundy, and they stand stark against the beige walls. The halls are nearly silent, which isn't surprising seeing as the school day ended nearly two hours ago. Stiles passes by classrooms he'd rather forget, and he scratches his nails across his palms in a nervous tick. He doesn't stop and he doesn't linger, not when there's only one room he needs to see.

He doesn't knock when he pushes the door open. The boys change room is as loud as it had always been when Stiles was on the team, the running of the showers and the chattering of the team a white noise that Stiles blocks out instinctually. A familiar voice is shouting reprimand, and he grins even as he hangs back, listening to the end of the tirade before he moves forward. He ignores the kids and the looks they give him, making his way through the rows of lockers with butterflies swirling in his gut.

Stiles rasps his knuckles against the door frame, leaning against it easily.

“You could be a little easier on them, you know,” Stiles’ voice is laced with amusement, and he smiles when Bobby's head snaps up from his desk. The change room stinks worse than Stiles ever realized when he was on the team, but the way Bobby's entire face lights up is absolutely worth the stomach-turning stench of sweaty teenage boy.

“What the hell are you doing here, Bilinksi?” Bobby asks, but his mouth is curved into a manic grin. His hair is in its usual disarray, sticking up in all sorts of random, spiky directions that Stiles can't even make sense of. He wants to run his fingers through it.

“What, I can't visit my favourite coach now that I've graduated?” Stiles says, pulling his bottom lip between his teeth to fight down on his smile. It's the exact same conversation they had a week after graduation, when Stiles had shown up at his house to do something about the tension that had only grown between them in the last handful of months.

Now, Bobby stands from his chair so abruptly that it goes barreling into the filing cabinet behind him. Stiles winces at the metallic clank, but he doesn't take his eyes off the man striding towards him. He straightens from his slouch, a laugh tearing its way from his throat when he's  _ picked up and spun around.  _ He laughs and laughs, wrapping his arms around Bobby's head and finally tangling his fingers into that messy, messy hair.

When Bobby lets him down, Stiles uses the hands in his hair to pull him down into a sweet kiss, their smiling mouths meeting and moving together in a lazy slide. It's been so long,  _ too _ long since they've been together like this, and Stiles loses himself in the feeling of being in his fiancé's arms after spending so long apart. It doesn't matter, not when Stiles has his degree tucked into his back pocket and keys to the condo they'd been hemming-and-hawing over for the last handful of months sitting in the Jeep. 

He kisses Bobby firmly, pressing their bodies together as his heart soars out of his chest, happier than he's been in as long as he can remember.

Stiles can hear the team hollering from the change room.

**Author's Note:**

> comments and kudos are much appreciated!   
come say hi to me on [tumblr](https://lavender-lotion.tumblr.com/)!

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [the damn ring](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20224159) by [lavenderlotion](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lavenderlotion/pseuds/lavenderlotion)


End file.
